1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for detecting the curve frequency, degree of curvature, and other curving tendency factors of a vehicle roadway or the running state of a vehicle. The present invention also generally relates to an apparatus for appropriately controlling an action response in a vehicle by using a curving tendency detected by the curving tendency detection device.
2. Background Information
One example of an apparatus for detecting a curving tendency in a vehicle roadway that has been proposed in the past is the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-311325. This curving tendency detection device is used to control gear shifting in an automatic transmission. This apparatus detects a curving tendency based on the lateral acceleration acting on the vehicle in the width direction, and detects that the vehicle is cornering.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-311325 also discloses a technique for improving a running performance of a vehicle during cornering. In particular, the automatic transmission is prevented from upshifting and the automatic transmission tends to select a lower transmission gear ratio while cornering is detected.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved curving tendency detection device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.